To Believe
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: "The world as we know it has changed, but it is our now responsibility to rebuild it together,' - Kakashi Hatake, 6th Hokage. In a new world of tranquility and prosperity, Kakashi believes that his disciples are ready to find themselves anew on their mission of peace. But letting go is the hardest part. (Yaoi, Kakashi x Iruka)


I haven't done this in a long time. Kinda nervous. I wrote this for extra publicity as I encourage myself to write "Decisions" - which is also going up today. So if you like yaoi, AU, Sasu x Naru, some more KakaIru, and lots of amazing Itachi, be sure to check out that story as well.

**SPOILERS AHEAD! If you are NOT up to date with the current manga chapters 687 and beyond, DO NOT READ OR I WILL RUIN NARUTO FOR YOU!**

I do not want responsibility for that.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this alias and all of its past endeavors.**  
**

**-=To Believe=- **

As if Obito's words turned out to be true. Here he was, Hatake Kakashi, the sixth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaf. His sharingan eyes swirled constantly now without fatigue and as their leader, he took it upon himself to memorize every inch of their land. They watched over the people rebuild their own destinies, with their own hands.

Obito was right. Even though, deep down, he wanted to become Hokage all for himself, he shared his dream with Kakashi. Now, it was his responsibility to continue it, since the Uchiha had passed away. But he was not alone. The infamous copy-ninja had never truly been alone. Obito was in every decision Kakashi made. He'd put many things on the line in the past – his reputation, his life, and even his heart. His apartment was empty but his memories were always there with him.

Life was different now. He resided in the tower. His plant, book collection, and photos had traveled from his tiny apartment, to a large room with a perfect view of the village. He spent many nights watching the tiny lanterns moving to and fro below. It had been a long time since such peace eased the anxieties of every shinobi. Kakashi smiled into the darkness and bid his home a good night, every night, before he retired.

In the morning, he had promised to meet with his extraordinary disciples. Now that they had restored the village, Naruto and Sasuke insisted for a private word with their new Hokage. It surprised Kakashi that Sakura appeared as well and as they stood there all together, one of his ANBU commented,

''Team 7''

Kakashi glared at the masked face and familiar voice.

''Hey sensei, how do you like your new digs?'' Naruto began casually, as he strode over to the Hokage's desk. ''Must be nice bossing that old granny around for a change.''

The remark earned a smile from Kakashi, hidden beneath his mask. ''I know you're not here for pleasantries. I assume that the three of you have gathered because you wish to leave the village, correct?''

''There is never hiding anything from you, Hokage-sama.'' Sakura said, as she joined Naruto on his left, ''We would like to send out a message of peace to all the other villages, one from you, of course.''

''A message of peace, you say – but will the shinobi of this world believe that Uchiha Sasuke is now a peaceful ninja.''

This time, Sasuke stepped forward and took his place beside Naruto. ''What better way to show them, then by having me deliver this message.''

Their plan was risky – like all plans conjured by this team. Only six months had passed since that faithful day. They, behind Kakashi, rallied the forces of their nation and secured its future in history. The age of shinobi would live on – peacefully.

''I have an even better idea.'' Kakashi finally said, after a moment of deliberation.

His disciples could see the smile curling onto his lips, as he chuckled in his own amusement. ''You should thank the old granny for this one, Naruto, she suggested it.''

Naruto could barely contain himself in anticipation. Sakura smiled hopefully, even though her heart was beating wildly, and Sasuke's hands tensed, as he braced himself for the reply. They were eager for Kakashi to share his idea.

''How about I make you all the next sannin of Konohagakure, that way, as you visit each nation, they will have reason to believe your genuine intent.''

It was decided. They would celebrate.

The ceremony for his former students ended a few hours ago but before Kakashi can sleep, he climbs to the rooftops of the tower to watch the village fall asleep. The lights at Naruto's high-rise apartment finally turn out and he laughs because it looks like the blonde is not alone there tonight. Earlier, Tsunade had taken a drunken, truly happy Sakura home to her comfortable bed. Sasuke always traveled beneath his radar but Kakashi knew that the Uchiha finally felt like he was appreciated and respected by his comrades again.

Even though Kakashi is alone under the starry sky, he sets a second seat beside him as he sits down. It takes a few minutes of reading before his guest arrives, along with his ANBU team.

Iruka Umino is smiling and laughing, completely out of breath. ''Ha! I knew that I was faster than you Tenzo!'' the academy teacher declares and Kakashi immediately joins in on the laughter, ''Beat by a Chuunin.''

The squad silently disperses and the men are truly left alone.

''Hi,'' Iruka sits down and contently leans against the Hokage. His cheeks are rosy from the sake but his eyes are full of sadness because he knows what the morning will bring.

Kakashi wraps his arms around Iruka and draws him to his chest. He closes his eyes for a long time and rests them in Iruka's comforting presence.

''Did you see who left with Naruto?'' the copy-ninja asks casually, but his tone is clearly amused.

''What do you know, Kakashi? I was the last person to see Naruto, before your ANBU escorted me here.'' Iruka is instantly curious. He looks up at Kakashi, his face expecting answers.

''Before the lights went out, I saw a shadow at his window.''

''I bet you're just seeing things, my love.''

Kakashi shakes his head in dismal and kisses Iruka instead. It was the only thing that could stop him from thinking, even for a second. He cherished those stolen moments of freedom.

''I cannot help but wonder when they'll come back…'' Iruka murmurs wistfully, with a sad smile splayed across his mouth.

''So long as they do.'' Kakashi replies, as they end the night with a last kiss under the stars.

That last thought lingers in the depths of Kakashi's mind well into the early hours of dawn. What will happen when his disciples come of age? These were his children. Who will be the next Hokage? Will Naruto, like Obito, hand the role over to his best friend? Will history repeat itself? What kind of leader would Sasuke become? Or perhaps Naruto, the image of his father, will succeed their sensei? He could only guess as he watched them, with Sakura, leave his village the next morning. They were the new legendary sannin now. With a message of peace.

**-=EndE=-**

Review! Thanks again!**  
**


End file.
